


Deeper Investigation

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Elseworld, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在某个异世界，布鲁斯没法成为蝙蝠侠，但这不能阻止他成为世界第一侦探。某天，一个外星人一头扎进韦恩大宅的花园，故事就此展开。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-2

**Author's Note:**

> 借用了异世界最佳搭档的设定，哥谭没有蝙蝠侠，然而芭芭拉成为了蝙蝠女侠，布鲁斯是背后出资与协助者角色设定类似重启前的Oracle，两人年龄相近。  
> 大量抄袭了漫画原作内容！你们能奈我何呀哈哈哈！

1  
“所以说，你不相信魔法，却认为外星人真实存在？”芭芭拉悄然无声地出现在布鲁斯身后，双手搭在椅背上，大喇喇地凑过去查看他电脑上的内容。  
布鲁斯早就透过屏幕的反射看到了她倒影，听到了她的脚步声逼近。在幽暗深邃的地下洞穴的仪器台上没日没夜地工作至今，任何突发状况都不能令他惊讶。  
他没有回头，反驳道：“魔法只不过是我们尚不了解的某种科技形式，几个世纪以前的人们看到手电筒，也会认为这是魔法。但外星人不同，他们的存在有据可依，有无数理论可以证实，更何况，现在就有一个活生生的例子。”  
为了佐证他的观点，布鲁斯放大了一张图片。  
那是从星球日报的电子版中截取的一张照片。照片拍摄了一个英俊的年轻男性，典型的白人，黑发蓝眼，身材健美，穿着蓝色紧身衣和红色披风，胸前有一个嵌着大写的字母S黄底红字的盾形标志。比衣着更加诡异的是这张照片拍摄的情景，他在飞。  
如果说图片能够造假，在网络上疯狂转播的几个视频则证实了这则报道的可信度。没有任何特技，或者是高科技的装备，这位紧身衣怪人无视了地球引力，在空中飞行，同时力大无穷以至于能够徒手接住下坠的飞机，不仅如此，他还能从眼部发射激光，吹出的气息能够瞬间冻结。  
芭芭拉眯起眼，读出照片下的一行小字：“这位被称作为超人的英雄日前接受了本报记者露易丝·莱恩的采访，据他所说，他来自银河系外一个叫做氪星的、已经毁灭的星球……”  
“听起来不可思议得像是小说情节。”布鲁斯替芭芭拉说出了她心中所想，他有着读心术般的洞察力。布鲁斯用手托着下巴，另一只手的指尖轻叩桌面，这是他思考时的经典姿势。  
无论布鲁斯对于外星人的存在有什么疯狂或诡异的想法，芭芭拉都无从得知，也无意了解。她还有自己的责任要去承担。  
“时间差不多了，布鲁斯，我得去巡逻。”  
芭芭拉说着解开拉链，把自己从晚礼服长裙华美的伪装中剥离出来，只穿着贴身的黑色内衣，任由价值不菲的昂贵布料落在地板上。她一点也不避讳布鲁斯的在场，毕竟他们亲密得如同兄妹，即使孤男寡女地共处一室，也缺乏必要的张力和吸引。  
即使芭芭拉拒绝过无数次，布鲁斯还是坚持护送她到车边。  
黑色的跑车有着超现实的造型，它们独一无二，由布鲁斯设计，韦恩集团秘密生产，是蝙蝠女侠打击犯罪时的得力伙伴。芭芭拉只需要穿戴好内衣，就能直接在车内换装。  
“注意安全。”和往常一样，布鲁斯握住芭芭拉的手，郑重交待。  
“你也一样，布鲁斯，”芭芭拉用力捏了捏布鲁斯的手心，低头亲吻他的脸颊，“早点休息，别又让阿尔弗雷德操心，叫我回来送你上床。”  
“哦天哪，什么时候阿尔弗雷德也成了你的眼线？现在你连我的管家都收买了吗。？”布鲁斯捂着脸故作夸张地抱怨，在指缝中俏皮地冲她眨眼。  
“没错，”芭芭拉点点头，微笑起来，看到布鲁斯吃瘪的表情令她心情愉快：“蝙蝠女侠会看着你的。”  
告别之后，芭芭拉跳进蝙蝠车的驾驶舱，沿着隐蔽的地下通道驱车离去。布鲁斯目送她离开，直到蝙蝠车消失在隧道深处才收回视线，摇动轮椅回到操作台旁。  
几年前，戈登警官因为不愿与哥谭警局的肮脏腐败同流合污，在一次任务中受到陷害不幸殉职。他的女儿芭芭拉·戈登誓言要为正义而战，她没有成为执法者，而是越过界限成为了义警。她的理念与布鲁斯一拍即合，在布鲁斯的天才头脑和韦恩集团的资金援助下成为了蝙蝠女侠。  
她做得不错。  
布鲁斯打开监视屏，浏览从蝙蝠车及芭芭拉的随身装备中传输而来的实时录像。为她分析情报，提供武器后援，这就是他能为芭芭拉的安全做到的最大保障了。  
时间缓慢流逝，布鲁斯冷静地看着芭芭拉痛揍一个不长眼的混混，丝毫不顾自己的双手冰冷麻木，地下洞穴总是阴冷潮湿的，而他感觉不到寒冷。  
“布鲁斯少爷。”  
一杯冒着热气的可可被放在布鲁斯手边，两条厚重的羊毛毯被分别披在他的肩头和双腿上。在他身旁，头发花白，穿着一丝不苟的黑色燕尾服的老人面无表情地微微鞠躬。  
“我想您已经听过了戈登小姐的嘱托，请务必遵守约定上床休息。”  
“犯罪可不会等人，阿尔弗雷德。芭芭拉会需要我，她并不安全，哥谭并不安全。”布鲁斯捧起杯子，一股暖流从指尖发散到他麻木的胸口，温暖他疲惫的身心。  
“的确，犯罪从不停歇，但您需要休息。”将他抚养成人的老管家深知如何戳中布鲁斯的痛处，他再次开口：“毕竟您也不想因为体力透支而卧病在床，使得蝙蝠女侠由此失去她的左臂右膀不是吗？更何况戈登小姐的能力您也了解，您需要对她更加信任一些。”  
布鲁斯没有回答。  
阿尔弗雷德将他的沉默当做允许，推动布鲁斯的轮椅带他回到韦恩大宅。

2  
蝙蝠车呼啸着冲进蝙蝠洞中，车尾加速时的推动火焰如闪电霹雳，使它来势汹汹仿佛狂怒的雷霆。刺耳的刹车声中，车顶驾驶舱盖打开，蝙蝠女侠跳出来甚至来不及换装，披风在她背后猎猎作响，如暗夜的骑士，复仇的使者，带着无可抵抗的尖锐的怒火冲向控制台。  
“我是个成年人而非十岁小孩！布鲁斯！”  
几分钟前他们之间有一场争执。  
在与黑面具的手下交战时，芭芭拉收到了来自布鲁斯的警告，使她免于不必要的刀伤。可惜芭芭拉并不领这个情，布鲁斯的提醒说明了一件事，他在监控她。布鲁斯本该作为后勤援助为她提供情报分析，而不是作为她身后的眼睛看着她的一举一动。  
他们大吵一架。布鲁斯切断了他们的通讯信号，怒火中烧的芭芭拉随即回到蝙蝠洞与他当面对质。  
“回家去，芭芭拉。你现在不够冷静，我不想听你单方面的嚷嚷。”布鲁斯一动不动地坐在操作台前，若是没有那毫无波澜的声音，他看上去就像是个古老的哥谭石像鬼。  
“不！今天我一定要和你讲个明白！”芭芭拉大步上前，转过布鲁斯的椅子让他面对自己。“成为蝙蝠女侠是我的选择，布鲁斯，我很感谢你的付出。而我知道自己在做什么，我才是那个对自己的安全负责的人，不是你。求你了，布鲁斯，信任我，你是我最可靠的伙伴，我只求你不要把我当成脆弱的花朵，过度保护，你的控制欲让人毛骨竦然……”  
布鲁斯单薄的身体深深地陷入椅子里，他的手肘搁在扶手上，十指指尖相抵形成一座撑住下颌的尖塔。在阴暗的洞穴，在电子仪器的暗淡光芒中，他灰蓝的眼珠折射出非人的冷酷闪烁。布鲁斯面无表情地看着芭芭拉，直到这时芭芭拉才意识到他总是戴着一张冰冷的面具，排斥任何人的接近。他不相信任何人，包括她。  
他们自幼相识，她以为他们是朋友，是彼此的家人。  
芭芭拉退后了几步，下意识地抱住自己的手臂，蝙蝠装的高分子材料能够自动调节温度，抵抗轻度的寒冷。但这冰冷的感觉来源于她的内心，外在的温暖保护不了她。  
“我对你很失望，布鲁斯……”  
她转身离开，低低的叹息回荡在洞穴中，一遍又一遍，像徘徊不去的梦魇。  
布鲁斯握紧了膝盖上的毛毯，转身背对芭芭拉，试着专注于他的数据和实验中，不去理会她远去的脚步声。  
他失败了。  
布鲁斯头一次厌恶起蝙蝠洞地下实验室的死寂和寒冷，他关节酸痛使不上力气，颈椎疼痛得像是被装甲车碾压过，他甚至无力摇动轮椅，只能叫来阿尔弗雷德送他回房。  
整个晚上，布鲁斯噩梦频频，浑浑噩噩地睁着眼睛直到天明，再次醒来已经是中午。午餐后，拒绝仆人和老管家的陪伴，布鲁斯摇着轮椅独自前往花园。  
午后阳光慵懒地照耀着大地，花园里繁花似景，姹紫嫣红。火红的山踯躅、月白的紫阳花、明黄的花毛莨，还有些布鲁斯记不得名字的花木，在杂草从中凌乱而又恣意地盛开。花园曾经是他母亲，从前的韦恩夫人的一隅小天地。那惨剧发生后，为了消减开支，阿尔弗雷德不得不解雇了近半数韦恩大宅的雇员，其中也包括园丁。  
门廊的茶几上摆着精美的下午茶点心，以及必不可少，香浓馥郁，出自阿尔弗雷德之手的大吉岭红茶。  
多年来无人打理的花园依稀还有些往日繁盛的影子，这里大概是哥谭市内仅存的，能使布鲁斯想起儿时的快乐时光的地方。他闭上眼，  
他奋力追赶，却掉进黑暗无边的深渊。  
三颗子弹，几乎毁了他的一生。  
两颗夺走他的双亲，托马斯与玛莎·韦恩。最后一颗嵌入他的脊椎，错过了大动脉使他幸运地从死神的镰刀下逃脱，却从此只能在轮椅上度过余生。  
二十年过去，布鲁斯仍然会从童年的噩梦中惊醒，然后面对比梦靥更为恐怖的现实，捶打他毫无知觉的双腿再也流不出一滴眼泪。  
即使在最绝望最黑暗的那段时光里，阿尔弗雷德，从韦恩夫妇在世时就忠心耿耿可敬的老管家，也从未放弃过布鲁斯。在他的帮助下，布鲁斯重新振作，以超越常人的意志力与智慧武装自己，成为一名优秀的侦探和科学家。也是他的天才头脑和发明，让韦恩集团在哥谭的腐朽动荡中屹立不倒。  
芭芭拉，或者说蝙蝠女侠的出现改变了布鲁斯的生活。在某种意义上，他们是彼此的救赎。  
即便如此，他仍然感觉到孤独。  
布鲁斯·韦恩从不缺少朋友。但他渴望一个了解他苦痛的人，一个遭遇过寂寞的人，一个与他有着相同理想抱负的人，一个能与他分享他内心中掩藏最深的秘密的人，一个和他心灵相通的人。


	2. 3

3  
每隔一段时间，布鲁斯都会来到韦恩大宅那些承载了往日记忆的地方缅怀他的双亲。  
每到这时，他总要求绝对的独处，和不受打扰的宁静。  
韦恩科技研发的保全系统确保了这一点，每一处院墙，每一个落脚点，每一个拐角，都被全方位地监控和警示着。然而在设计之初，他们从未预见过这样一种情景，一个人从天而降，像失控的飞机一样坠落在花园里。  
就像是水坝被造出来拦截洪水，而不是防护一座飞机一艘巨轮或者一个小行星的撞击一样，大宅的保全系统无法防护高空坠物。后者区别在于造成同样破坏力的是一个人，看上去他还活着。  
在惊动整个庄园的保安之前，布鲁斯关闭了警报系统，并召唤阿尔弗雷德。他不想惹上麻烦，但这麻烦不请自来，直觉告诉他自己绝不可能轻易脱身。  
曾经是花园的废墟正中，醒目的红蓝色的紧身衣已经告诉了他那个天外来客的身份。  
——超人。  
几秒钟后好奇心和探究心理战胜了疑虑，布鲁斯把轮椅摇到那个超人类坠落时砸出的土坑中，一点也不在乎他高级定制西装的裤脚沾满尘土，俯身查看。他着地的时候头朝下，所以这就是他昏倒过去的原因，但布鲁斯掌握的资料显示钢铁之子人如其名，  
电光火石间他想起这可能是个陷阱，可能是某种展会活动上的演员，可能是个装扮成超人的杀人机器，可能是个携带致命武器的烟雾弹。而他就这么赤手空拳地接近对方，全身上下充满破绽，足以丧命的破绽，这不符合他的性格，他多年锻炼用以磨砺自己的多疑与忍耐竟然如此轻易地被抛之脑后。  
下一秒，布鲁斯的思绪尚未理清，超人就已经被他翻了过来。一张熟悉又陌生的面孔进入布鲁斯的视线。即使脸色惨白，双眼紧闭，这位氪星人还是比照片中英俊许多，也比照片中看起来高大得多。  
他的身体温热，他的胸膛毫无起伏，他尚有一些心跳。  
以一个能够单手举起飞机，一身完美肌肉的超人类而言，他应该要再重上几十磅。如果发现他的是一个普通男性，超人也许就能少遭些罪。然而徒手搬运一个身高六尺三的壮年男子，对于一个半身瘫痪者来说，可谓是难于登天。  
直到阿尔弗雷德赶来，接过他递来的毛巾时，布鲁斯才发现额头的汗水使自己双眼肿痛。事实上，他全身都被汗水浸透了，尘土与汗水让他泥泞狼狈，甚至连他暴露在外的皮肤都被午后的阳光晒得又红又烫。   
“这是怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德有点惊讶地挑起一边眉毛，比起突然出现的不速之客，布鲁斯显露出的焦虑和关切更叫他吃惊。他可没指望过从前那个天真善良的小男孩会突然回归，抹去小主人身上的阴郁。  
“超人，突然掉下来，”布鲁斯指指地面，接着用视线指向花园的土坑，“砸进了我的花园里。”  
“哦，噢。”阿尔弗雷德不可置否地点点头，目光从满身泥巴、昏迷不醒的超人转移到同样脏兮兮的布鲁斯身上，“恕我冒昧，但超人先生看起来可不像是只摔倒了一次的模样。”  
“别问这么多了，阿尔弗雷德，把他拖进屋看看能不能救活他。然后我们搞清楚他为什么在哥谭，发生了什么。”布鲁斯有点恼火地命令道。他勉强把超人拖到了门口，其间几次失手把他掉到地上，沾到了更多的泥土，可这又不是他的错。  
“是的，少爷。在我把超人先生弄进屋的时候，请您回到安全区内，譬如先到门廊里休息。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻叹气，卷起袖子，伸出手臂穿过超人的腋下将之抬起，一气呵成地拉上简易病床躺好，动作熟练得像是他这么做过无数次。  
眼前景象触动了布鲁斯，他收紧手指，直到疼痛的指甲与关节发出不堪劳累的警报，才松开没有任何知觉的双腿。  
超人在阳光下闪闪发光。  
这不正常。  
布鲁斯眯起眼。  
“阿尔弗雷德，检查他的胸口。”  
“有个小伤口，没有流血……等等，里面有什么东西。”阿尔弗雷德掏出镊子，小心地夹出了一块碎片。他把那东西用手帕包好，递给布鲁斯。  
看上去像是某种绿色的晶体。  
“阿尔弗雷德，送超人去医疗室，叫汤普金斯医生来。我要去蝙蝠洞研究这片绿石头。”布鲁斯用手帕把碎片包好放进口袋里，顺理成章地下了命令。  
“不，布鲁斯少爷，您哪儿也别想去，请和我们一起去医疗室。”阿尔弗雷德抓住轮椅扶手，将意图逃跑的布鲁斯拉回来，手掌贴上后者的脑门。  
“您才是更需要见莱斯利的人。”  
老人和蔼地说。


	3. 4

4  
“你醒了。”  
卡尔循声扭头，逐渐清晰的视野里出现一张莫名熟悉的脸。  
“你是……布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
“你认识我。”  
布鲁斯抬起一条浓密的黑色眉毛，蓝色的眼睛诧异地瞪大，他的黑些凌乱，更衬托出他的苍白瘦削。卡尔随即注意到浮现在布鲁斯双颊上不正常的红晕。  
“你在发烧。”  
“而你差一点就死了。结果我好不容易救活你，你的第一句话就是问我有没有发烧？”那双蓝眼睛威胁地眯起，长长的睫毛闪动，卡尔注意到他的眼眶下有憔悴的青黑色，“我很清楚自己在做什么，而你显然不，否则就不会贸然来到哥谭奔赴死期。”  
卡尔眨眨眼。  
“我可以叫你布鲁斯吗？”在对方显然是气愤得不想搭理他后，卡尔继续，“还有，你现在心跳每分钟一百零一次，体温在华氏一百零二度，白细胞增殖速度高于平均水平三倍。也许我没你形容的那么清醒，但我很确定你在发烧。”  
布鲁斯陷入短暂的自取其辱的沉默之中，这下可好，世界上又多了一个像阿尔弗雷德一样能够一眼“看透”他的人。没有制服，大都会的明日之星看起来就像是个普通人，神态和口音也没有什么特别之处，然而普通人绝不会和超能力挂上钩。  
“……你透视我。”布鲁斯终于想起他的主场优势，转而控诉道。  
“只是个善意的提醒。”卡尔回答，他耸耸肩，这动作牵动了他胸口上五颜六色的电极贴片，这就解释了他为什么醒来后觉得自己动弹不得。不同颜色的电线蔓延至四面八方，仪器包围了整张病床，机械冰冷的电子鸣音此起彼伏。“作为回报你也可以检查我，不过我想你们已经这么做过了？”  
卡尔稍微有些庆幸自己没有一觉醒来就被开膛破腹，被解剖个彻彻底底的危险。出于职业原因卡尔参观过不少医院和生化工厂，对于常用大型仪器的略有了解，而他周围的那些仪器有几台显然和医疗根本搭不上边。卡尔扯掉令他浑身难受的电极片，试图起身。  
“你最好躺着别动。”  
布鲁斯警告。  
卡尔没听。果不其然，就在他坐直身体的霎那一股不可抗拒的眩晕袭来，让他重重地倒回床上。四肢无力，耳中嗡鸣，随着他的愈加清醒，种种鲜有经历过的不适感接踵而至。他的异状引发了仪器的警报，各类刺耳的滴滴声一声响过一声，卡尔头痛欲裂地捂住耳朵在窄小的病床上蜷缩起身体无处可逃。  
布鲁斯关掉了仪器的警报。  
过了好一会卡尔才缓过气来，他忧心忡忡地望着布鲁斯，脸色发白。  
“这是怎么回事，我怎么了？”  
布鲁斯发现自己很难不对那双湿润的蓝眼睛产生同情，因为他回答的时候放软了语调：“你遭到袭击，失去意识，掉进了我的花园里。我在你胸部的伤口里发现了小块的氪石碎片，但是取出碎片后你的伤口就自动愈合了，无法对伤口做进一步的检查和清理。我推测你体内还残留有少量氪石碎屑。”  
“谢谢。”卡尔露出一个感激的微笑，乖乖地躺在床上，扣好睡衣扣子，甚至还盖好被子双手放在胸前。  
布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，用看外星人的眼神盯着卡尔。  
“你就这么信了一个素未谋面的人对你说的话？如果我刚才说的是骗你的呢？”  
卡尔抬头看着对方的眼睛，满脸无辜。  
“我相信你，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯把自己的哑口无言归咎于体温过高。  
“你还好吗？”见布鲁斯一点也没有离开的意思，卡尔有点担心，“布鲁斯你还在发烧呢，你要躺一会吗，这里只有一张病床不过我可以把它让给你。”  
“不！”布鲁斯挫败地捂住脸，事实证明与外星人交流不是他的长项，尤其是在状态不佳的情况下。  
气氛有点尴尬。  
“抱歉打扰到先生们的相互问候，但是布鲁斯少爷，现在这个时间你应当在床上静养才对。”一位穿着考究、年迈的绅士推门进来，他说一口典型的英式英语。卡尔后知后觉地意识到这是韦恩的管家，无论从他的外表和对布鲁斯的态度都证实了他的推测。面对这样一位长者，不知为何他紧张得浑身僵硬。  
“阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，我的管家，他给你换的衣服。”布鲁斯退后一些，让开通道让阿尔弗雷德走到病床边。  
“你好，潘尼沃斯先生。”卡尔撑住身体想要坐起来，被阿尔弗雷德的手势制止，后者把盛着食物的托盘放在架子上，弯腰摇起病床。  
“叫我阿尔弗雷德就好，超人先生。您不介意我这么称呼您吧？”  
布鲁斯一脸无聊得要命的表情看着这两人的互相客套，心中盘算着，试图从卡尔说话时暴露出的蛛丝马迹中找出这个外星人的企图。超人表现得太过随和，反而叫人起疑，或许这就是他的目的，进入韦恩大宅与布鲁斯·韦恩搭上关系？谁不知道超人在大都会的死对头是莱克斯·卢瑟，那个天才发明家和亿万富翁，同时还是正义会社的资助者之一。  
经过一番交涉，总算在称呼上达成一致后，阿尔弗雷德支起床桌，把他为卡尔准备的晚餐放上去，鸡汤，吐司，豌豆泥，水煮蛋和橙汁，颇为丰盛。  
“你真是太周到了，阿尔弗雷德，谢谢。”  
“那么，卡尔先生，有什么需要请按床头的呼叫铃。”  
阿尔弗雷德微微欠身。但在他离开之前，卡尔还有些话不吐不快。  
“布鲁斯是个很不错的人，但他似乎不太喜欢我。他把自己逼得太狠了，我很担心他。啊——还有件事，那块氪石，布鲁斯说你们把它取出来了，请务必放在铅制的容器里隔绝辐射。”  
“请相信我，这是布鲁斯少爷最友善的态度了。而且您也不会想知道他对于氪石的了解有多么深入。”阿尔弗雷德对卡尔点点头，魔术般拿出一条毯子，盖在在轮椅里睡着了的布鲁斯身上。


	4. Chapter 4

5  
卡尔再次见到布鲁斯是第三天早上。  
他的气色好了许多，一副将醒未醒的模样坐在餐桌边，用手支着下巴发呆，端着一杯温热的红茶对着窗外发呆。直到老管家贴心地提醒他贵客到来，他才如梦初醒般转向卡尔，阳光中他苍蓝的双眼闪闪发亮仿佛璀璨星辰。  
卡尔冲他露出一个大大的灿烂笑容。  
“希望我没有太过失礼，我猜也许我应该坐在你对面的座位上？但那样一来我们恐怕很难说上话。”他看着可谓是横跨了整个餐厅的长桌的说。在他当前这个位置上，布鲁斯正对面的座位仿佛消失在根本望不到尽头的长桌之后。  
“别那么拘礼，随便坐吧。”布鲁斯板着脸，颔首示意。  
卡尔微笑，拉开椅子在布鲁斯身边落座，学着对方的模样打开一块餐巾放在手边。他刚刚就坐，鲜美丰盛的早餐就被呈上来送到他面前。卡尔轻声向阿尔弗雷德道谢。  
“猜你很少有机会品尝凡人的美食，”布鲁斯拿起餐巾优雅地擦拭双手，“阿尔弗雷德特意做了全套的英式早餐，你不会想要错过它们的。”  
“抱歉让你失望了，但你只对了一半。我想我大概比你更清楚什么是普通人的早餐，不过谢谢，我确实没有享用一顿丰盛豪华的英式早餐。”卡尔又一次炫耀地亮出他的一口白牙，看得布鲁斯微微眯眼，觉得房间里光线有些太过了。  
松软可口的炒蛋，煎炸得酥脆的培根，焦香可口的烤番茄，炸薯块配蘑菇酱，熏烤过后滋滋冒着热气的香肠，还有白面包，烤吐司，丹麦卷和可颂，热气腾腾的鲜煮麦片粥，最后来上一杯风味可口的英式早餐茶。美好的一天就这么在食物的美妙香气中开始。  
和布鲁斯相比，卡尔的吃相简直就是风卷残云。等卡尔心满意足地消灭掉盘子里的所有事物，喝光阿尔弗雷德连着三次续杯的早餐茶，布鲁斯也结束了他的那部分。  
卡尔有点惊讶地看着布鲁斯的盘子，他几乎只吃了一片面包和几口炒蛋，以及大半杯茶。他知道这么问会显得十分失礼，然而好奇心和某种担忧又迫使他开口：“你有哪里不舒服吗，布鲁斯，你吃得太少了。”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔，可惜他没有透视眼或者任何的超能力，没法看透这个古怪的外星人的想法。他摇摇头：“阿尔弗雷德总觉得我应该有成长期少年那样的好胃口，如你所见，我并不需要摄入太多的卡路里，消化过量的食物只会造成负担。”  
有人明目张胆地当着超人的面撒谎，卡尔却对此无能为力。  
“好吧。”卡尔笑了笑，满怀着将用过的餐具置之不理的愧疚感起身。和外界的猜测全然不同，这位外星来客保持着相当朴素的生活习惯，但在韦恩庄园，他只能适应这里的规矩。“阿尔弗雷德说你想要和我谈谈，我们现在去哪儿？”  
“去书房，我带路。Be my GUEST.”  
卡尔在布鲁斯毫不掩饰的瞪视中缩回伸向轮椅扶手的手，十分确定布鲁斯咬牙切齿说出的那三个字，绝不是字面意义上的“请自便”。他于是像个老老实实的客人那样跟在布鲁斯身后，慢吞吞地走着，迷茫又好奇地看着韦恩大宅的主人带自己穿过一条又一条的回廊。  
就这几天卡尔在韦恩大宅闲逛的经历来看，他们绕了点路。鉴于他们走过的台阶都被改造成了平缓的坡道，多花些时间也无可厚非。布鲁斯甚至坚持用手摇轮椅，而非他出现在公共场合时使用的高科技产物。他的手臂上有着长年锻炼出的肌肉，他的额头微微渗出汗水，他根本不需要这般折腾自己就能过得相当舒适。  
布鲁斯·韦恩究竟是个怎样的人呢？  
即使是在面对布莱尼亚克的阴谋，或者粉碎莱克斯·卢瑟的野心时，卡尔也没有如此的心跳加速过。  
“我们到了。”布鲁斯的声音打断了卡尔的思考。  
韦恩大宅内有相当多的古董，卡尔相信这间书房里的摆设也不例外。与其说是书房，这里更像是一个小型的藏书室，一个图书馆。和整间书房古朴又华丽的风格截然相反的是室内的整洁，干净得几乎一尘不染，书架上呈现出频繁使用的老化痕迹，每本书的书脊都柔软光滑得像是被手指抚摸过许多次，显得十分亲切怡人。  
但相对于接待来客而言，这件书房就有些狭小和过于私密了。  
窗边只放了一张方桌和一把扶手椅。  
“请坐。”布鲁斯来到桌子的另一头，背对着窗户，将自己隐藏在逆光的阴影之中。他把手臂撑在桌面上，十指交叠抵着下巴，他看着卡尔坐在自己对面，浓密的眉毛再一次拧成一个结。他突然开口：“我们以前见过面吗？”  
“我想应该是没有。”尽管被突如其来的问题弄得有点惊讶，卡尔还是快速地给出了回答。  
也许他回答得太快了，布鲁斯脸上怀疑的神色一点也没减轻。  
“那么，这几天你过得还好吗，我听说你已经好的差不多了。”  
“谢谢关心。有阿尔弗雷德的贴心照料，一些美食和足够的阳光，我想我已经痊愈了。倒是你，布鲁斯，你看起来好多了，但你的体温和心跳仍然偏高，你真应该多吃一点，多多休息养好身体。”  
“相信我，有阿尔弗雷德在。你都担心都是小儿科。”  
“的确我不该怀疑阿尔弗雷德的专业评判。”卡尔点点头，一脸的心有戚戚。  
几轮虚以委蛇的互相关切之后，卡尔觉得是时候步入正题了，当然布鲁斯也是这么想的，。他再一次先发制人。  
“不如我们聊聊看为什么你一眼就能认出我，布鲁斯·韦恩还不至宇宙闻名吧？”  
“这个嘛，”卡尔耸了耸肩，摊开手，他的肢体语言就和表情一样丰富多变，“一年前我在几个朋友的帮助下揭穿了莱克斯·卢瑟利用他的军工厂制造武器走私到中东的计划，那时候你也在大都会，作为韦恩工业的老板和莱克斯集团签一份合作协议。”  
“而你刚才还说没有见过我。”  
“面对面的，没有。但我看过卢瑟的资料，他有一份你的调查报告。那张照片上你看着比现在更年轻一点。他还写了一些对你的评价，你要听吗？”  
“没那个必要。调查自己的合作对象再正常不过，换做是我也会这么做，尤其是我们的合作牵涉到上千亿美金的时候。”  
“哇哦，”布鲁斯漫不经心说出的数字让卡尔发出夸张的感叹，“抱歉让你失去那份合约。我听说卢瑟入狱后，他的代理人选择了一家来自星城的企业作为合作伙伴。”  
“那和你没有关系。什么都比不上阻止莱克斯的罪行得逞，你做的是对的事，卡尔，你从不欠我什么道歉。”  
卡尔脸颊发烧，正想说点什么表达自己的激动，布鲁斯就换了下一个话题。  
“你还记得自己受伤之前发生了什么吗？”  
“呃……我不太确定，那些片段都很模糊了。来到哥谭之前我在追查一个毒品交易团伙，他们从哥谭运货到大都会去。所以我来到哥谭，我知道这里是蝙蝠女侠的地盘，不过这也算是大都会的案子，而且我也没法在白天联络到她。所以我就独自行动了，谁知道他们早有准备，我被袭击，他们的武器能伤到我，于是我趁着还有体力逃走了，然后发生的事你也知道。”  
“你在哪里被袭击的？”  
“第二码头。”  
“那里和韦恩庄园隔着一整个哥谭市。”  
“也许是因为我运气好，搭上了一阵顺风？”卡尔咬着嘴唇，脸上的表情要多无辜有多无辜。  
“那么，他们用的武器是什么样的？”  
“就像是枪，但是用了氪石子弹。”  
“像是这样？”布鲁斯从书架上拿出一个文件夹。那份文件夹的高度正好够他伸手取用，却和旁边书的摆放规律不同，显然是一早就准备好了放在那里的。他把文件翻开，大量的新兴武器设计图纸出现在卡尔面前，它们全都是足以致命的。  
“我觉得看上去都差不多。不过等等，你怎么有这些东西的？”  
“和莱克斯集团合作时我们在他们的主服务器里留了一个后门，所有我需要的资料都在卢瑟的个人文件夹里。”  
“‘我们’？”  
“我有个朋友，她是个电脑天才，程序大师。她设计了整个……整个韦恩集团的安保系统让我们的资料牢不可破。”  
“她？”卡尔学着布鲁斯的模样挑高眉毛，表情揶揄，忽然热心关切起了布鲁斯的感情生活。  
“她是个值得信赖的伙伴。和你在大都会的星球日报里的好朋友露易丝可不一样。”布鲁斯就像一只被踩到尾巴的猫那样炸开了，他立刻反击回去，卡尔连忙举手投降。  
“好吧。所以你们是好朋友。那为什么你们关系这么好，你们还会吵架，让她生气呢？”卡尔问道。  
布鲁斯看起来气坏了。就算他下一秒从书架的某个暗格里掏出氪石来，卡尔也不会觉得意外。但他没有。  
“阿尔弗雷德告诉你的？”过了好一会布鲁斯才开口。他颤抖的声音带点鼻音，卡尔清楚那只是他情绪愤懑所致，而不是多愁善感。  
“你发烧了，卧病在床，而这几天她一个电话都没打过来。所以要么是你故意瞒着她，要么就是因为你们俩吵架了，她不主动联系你的原因只有一个，她生你的气。”  
“你分析得挺有道理，看来是经验丰富了。”  
“别总那么夹枪带棍的，布鲁斯，你需要多交交朋友，多出门看看。这里可全美最繁华的城市之一，你却住的像个隐士。”  
布鲁斯又不说话了。卡尔能看到布鲁斯在思考，他大脑里活跃的神经元，电荷，还有激素的波动，他尤其喜爱布鲁斯脑中的那些小小的灰色细胞，那么的与众不同。  
如果布鲁斯知道卡尔现在在做什么，他或许会真的拿出氪石也说不定。  
“言归正传，”他敲敲桌子，示意那个神游天外的氪星人集中注意力，“这些都只是设计蓝图，卢瑟入狱后，莱克斯集团一直受到监视，没有机会将它们变为现实。但我有理由和充分证据相信有些已经投入生产并流入黑市，它们威胁到的不只是你的生命，卡尔。”  
布鲁斯把文件合起，递给卡尔。  
“小心，卡尔。也许你该找你正义会社的同伴们帮忙。”  
“谢谢你做的一切，布鲁斯。”超人双手接过这些宝贵的资料，最终还是没忍住问出口：“如果我没有恰好因为受伤遇见你，我还有机会得到这些文件吗？”  
“谁知道呢，”布鲁斯眨眨眼，阳光从窗外投入房间，在他的睫毛上落下点点碎金，和他眼中狡黠的光芒交相呼应，“也许正义会社总部会收到一份寄给超人的匿名信。”


	5. 6

“布鲁斯！你这个自以为是的混蛋！”  
似曾相识的情景在韦恩大宅内再度上演。芭芭拉冲进起居室，咆哮着奔向布鲁斯。芭芭拉·戈登小姐在公众面前素来以优雅迷人而著称，如今看起来却像是传说中的黑暗女侠那般狰狞恐怖。  
反观点燃导火索的布鲁斯，他坐在床边，盖着一条轻薄的毛毯，端着阿尔弗雷德泡制的新鲜红茶细细啜饮，腿上摊着一本读到一半的外文书。听到吼声时，他也只是好整以暇地放下茶杯，看着他的挚交好友，青梅竹马，狂怒地出现在面前。  
听到布鲁斯生病的消息后芭芭拉当即结束单方面的冷战，驱车赶往韦恩庄园。她的确生他的气，但还不至于冷酷到不去探望好友的地步，更何况她和布鲁斯的已不仅仅是朋友，更像是家人。  
看到布鲁斯完完整整地坐在那儿，芭芭拉算是消了一半的气，她撩起头发，一手贴上自己脑门，另一只手自然而然伸过去探布鲁斯的额头。后者下意识地缩起脖子，可惜除非他起身逃开，否则根本躲不过芭芭拉的手掌。  
“别乱动！”芭芭拉熟知布鲁斯的个性，早知道他会有这么一出，伸手的时候就同时发出警告。她天性多疑，不亲自查探布鲁斯是否还在病中决不罢休。  
布鲁斯当然明白不要和盛怒中的女人争执这一真理，他苦笑地挺直身体，任由芭芭拉检查自己的痊愈程度。  
“没有发烧，但体温还是有点高。阿尔弗雷德看着你吃过药了对吧？别以为我不知道你会把消炎药丢到洗手池里。”芭芭拉收回手，假装没看见布鲁斯暗暗地如释重负的小眼神，架势十足地抱着手臂，居高临下地瞪着他。  
“芭芭拉，”布鲁斯叹气，“那都是十年前的事情了，你一定要每次都提一遍吗？”  
“只要你不小心照顾好自己，你就给我等着听到八十岁吧。”芭芭拉笑起来，好像刚在那个着火的火车头一般闯进房间的人消失在了另一个时空之中。事实上，从布鲁斯主动打电话给她道歉，并且坦白自己隐瞒了病情时，芭芭拉就没在生气了。她需要的不过是个道歉，布鲁斯却永远别扭到不会主动退让一步。  
“所以说，你这次又有什么事情瞒着我了，才会想到先打电话来向我道歉？”  
芭芭拉弯腰，双手撑在轮椅扶手上，困住布鲁斯让他无处可逃，视线和他平齐。她盯着布鲁斯，眼神锐利而专注，像看中了目标的猎鹰。芭芭拉的性格就像她的满头红发那样热烈，她认定的事情绝不会轻易罢休。  
“我有些事情要告诉你。”  
布鲁斯错开视线，低头看着交叉的十指，像小小的尖塔，像一座佛龛，像他把其他人隔绝在心灵之外的护盾。  
“说吧，我听着呢。”芭芭拉松开手，坐到沙发上。一旦布鲁斯决定开口，她就不再那么咄咄逼人。她抓起一个抱枕塞在怀里，纠结又期待地看着布鲁斯。那个十多年来一直沉郁的青年坐在窗边沐浴在阳光里，金色的光芒洒在他身上，英俊又陌生。  
“芭芭拉，这么多年来我总是以朋友和关心的借口自作主张，从来不在意你的想法和感受。对此，我欠你一句抱歉。”  
“你叫我来就是为了当面对我说声对不起？”芭芭拉瞪大了眼睛，表情夸张，哪怕看到布鲁斯突然褪去人类外皮摇身一变成了八只脚的外星人都不会比现在更叫她惊讶。说实在话，这一幕着实是，脱离人物性格。  
在她不知道的时候，发生过什么改变了布鲁斯？  
现在，芭芭拉猜想，大概就是揭晓原因的时刻了。她一直以为自己可以做到，但看起来她不是那个对的人。  
气氛一时微妙。  
“布鲁斯——！”  
开朗的清亮的陌生嗓音从敞开的门外传进来，像一颗打破平静水面的石头，带来的涟漪层层扩散动摇人心。那个不速之客从门外探进半个身体，他鲜亮的衣着和整个韦恩大宅格格不入，但他脸上洋溢的笑容充满感染力，使得他的出现变得奇异的和谐。  
“啊，抱歉。看来我来得不是时候？”卡尔这么说着，却没有丝毫离开的意思。  
“你来的正好。”布鲁斯微微颌首。  
“阿尔弗雷德叫我过了十分钟再把茶送过来，他可真是未卜先知。”卡尔动作熟练地端着餐盘走进房间。他揭开餐盘盖，把一壶冰镇得恰到好处，颜色晶莹粉嫩的蜜桃茶放在茶几上。卡尔倒出两杯茶，将其中一杯递给从他出现后就哑口无言的芭芭拉，后者下意识地接过。  
“超人？为什么超人会在这里？”玻璃在手心的冰冷触感和重量提示着芭芭拉，这不是她的幻觉，她咬住嘴唇，皱着眉头上下打量着卡尔，从他的卷发，英俊的面孔，到红蓝相间的紧身衣及其下完美的体魄。最终，她转回头去，瞪着布鲁斯，质问他。  
“芭芭拉，这位就是我打算给向你介绍的，卡尔-艾尔，也就是众所周知的超人。”布鲁斯略过芭芭拉的疑问，向他们二人介绍起来，“卡尔，这位是我的好友，芭芭拉·戈登。”  
“很高兴见到你，戈登小姐。这些天来布鲁斯一直提到你，说你是他最好的朋友，”卡尔主动向芭芭拉伸出手。“我十分好奇，一直很想见见你，所以就自作主张替阿尔弗雷德送茶过来，希望没有打扰到你们的谈话。”  
“抱歉，超人先生，我可能有些反应过激。”芭芭拉露出歉意的微笑，眼神却与她的表情截然相反地打量着卡尔，伸出手快速地和他相握，又快速地收回。  
她那没来由的敌意太过明显，卡尔隐约猜到几分原因。他有点好奇布鲁斯是否知道。  
卡尔望向布鲁斯，拿起另一只杯子。  
布鲁斯拒绝了他的那杯水果茶。处于对减轻代谢负担的考量，他每天只喝一杯茶，并且严苛地要求自己少食多餐，几乎到了不近人情的地步。他没把自己折腾得不成人形，还得多亏了阿尔弗雷德的精心照顾。  
他们的眼神交流再一次刷新了芭芭拉震惊度的下限。  
卡尔一离开，芭芭拉就迫不及待地跳起来，冲到布鲁斯的面前掏出手电筒检查他的眼睛。  
“芭芭拉！你搞什么鬼，快住手！”强烈的光线让布鲁斯头晕眼花，他用力眨眼，不一会就眼泪汪汪。  
“一个多星期以前你还在研究外星人，现在呢，你就和一个氪星人交上了朋友？布鲁斯，你要么是被外星病毒什么的寄生洗脑了，要么就是绝对有问题瞒着我！”  
布鲁斯红着眼眶，顶着一头乱发，无辜地看着芭芭拉。  
“这是最好的解决方法。一个星期前，超人受伤掉进了我家花园里，除了救起他，我还能怎么办？”布鲁斯简要地讲述了他如何遇到超人，以及后来发生的那些事情。  
“不错的故事，也许你比我更适合当一个畅销小说作者。但是布鲁斯，你和超人，你们以前就见过面对不对，你们俩怎么看都不像只认识了一个星期。”  
“就我所知，并没有。也许他只是超级自来熟。”布鲁斯快速否认，甚至还给卡尔的行为找了理由。  
他真的变了许多。布鲁斯从不为自己辩解，这也是他和她多年来一直矛盾不断的原因之一。芭芭拉轻柔地叹了一口气，她半跪在布鲁斯身边，手搭在布鲁斯的胳膊上。  
“他影响到你了。所以你找我回来，你需要一个可以信任的人，一个置身事外足够客观的旁观者，一个会从不同的角度思考的人。”  
“是的。”  
良久，布鲁斯才回答，然后握住芭芭拉的手。即使他极力隐藏，她还是发现布鲁斯有点发抖。


	6. 7

7  
芭芭拉不知道这时候该说什么才能开解布鲁斯。她抱住相识多年的至交好友，紧紧地抱着他，希望自己能够温暖他冰冷的身体和战栗的心。这一次他没有躲开。  
“唉，布鲁斯，布鲁斯——”芭芭拉深深地叹息，酸楚与窝心混在一起在她心里咕噜噜地鼓着泡泡。她抱着布鲁斯，觉得自己无能为力，本质上布鲁斯还是那个孤单又无助的小男孩，在黑暗的泥沼中苦苦挣扎，将近二十年的时光没有改变任何事。  
“你一定也问过阿尔弗雷德。”芭芭拉深呼吸，放开布鲁斯，退后一些看着他的眼睛。“我要说的话大概会和他差不多，布鲁斯。交朋友不是坏事，从来都不是，交朋友也不是解开一道数学题或者编辑程序，没有什么对错之分没有非黑即白。你喜欢一个人并且和他成为朋友，就这么简单。”  
“再说了，无论如何，我都站在你这边。”最后，她拍拍布鲁斯的手背，承诺道。  
“一点也不鼓舞人心。”过了好半晌，布鲁斯恢复到平常的那种冷淡态度，干巴巴地回答。  
芭芭拉暗自欣喜地看着她的老朋友又回来了，她回到沙发上，端起茶杯轻啜，细细品尝着鲜果的美味，让粉色的液体流过味蕾，蜜桃的芬芳涌入鼻腔带来清雅可人的芬芳，感谢阿尔弗雷德。“我们没法帮你做决定，布鲁斯。但是以防万一，我会留心你们的。”  
芭芭拉将果茶一饮而尽，然后拿着杯子起身。  
“我去厨房看看阿尔弗雷德今天准备了什么好菜。好好想想吧，布鲁斯，交朋友能有什么坏处呢？”  
她说完就离开起居室，裙摆飘摇，像一阵小型的旋风。  
芭芭拉确实像她说的那样往厨房的方向走，但在半路上，她遇到了一点小障碍。那个出现在大都会，满身阳光，笑容灿烂的超级英雄站在走廊的尽头，一脸诚恳地望着自己，显然他不是觉得这地方适合晒太阳所以待着休息的。  
“超人。”芭芭拉觉得喉咙发紧，眼前的超级英雄比她在银幕上看到的还要高大，英俊，令人望而生畏。并不是说他的形象使她害怕，只是对方太过耀眼，就像是习惯了暗处的人难以适应户外环境。  
“你好，戈登小姐。我可以就叫你芭芭拉吗，你介意吗？ 我为自己刚才的冒失向你道歉，也许我们可以重新认识一遍，忘记之前的不快。”卡尔看到芭芭拉，眼前一亮，高兴得字面意义上地飘了起来。  
“可以。不介意。没那个必要。”芭芭拉点头，简短地回答超人的一连串问题。她冷着脸，尽管几分钟前她还劝说自己最好的朋友放下心结接纳新朋友。  
她并不针对超人。只是作为哥谭守护者的蝙蝠女侠排斥一切超能力，毫无疑问这当中包括了超人类。过于强大的力量是一把双刃剑，但人类不该沉溺于对绝对力量的追求或者盲目崇拜。也许超人给大都会带来的是希望，是明日之星。但在哥谭，这一套可行不通，任何人都别指望穿着奇装异服拯救过一两次城市或者整个地球，就能够获得民众的无条件信任与爱戴。 连蝙蝠女侠都做不到，更何况是一个外星人？  
“这么说，你原谅我了？”  
卡尔重新回到地面上，鞋底陷入柔软的地毯里，轻柔无声。他湛蓝的眼睛水汪汪的，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，俊美的脸上笼上一层失落的阴影。不得不说，这一套还挺管用的。  
芭芭拉发现在那样的目光中她没法把超人当做平时的那些罪犯或者路人对待，她有点烦恼地揉揉眉心，重新抬头看着闷闷不乐的超人。她知道对方是正直善良的代言人，一切事实都指向这一点，她也对此毫不怀疑。  
“我可能表现得不够热切，不过那不是在生你的气。超人先生。”  
“请叫我的名字卡尔就好，芭芭拉。”  
“没问题。”芭芭拉点点头，然后她想起布鲁斯不愿提到的话题。“你和布鲁斯究竟……”  
卡尔兴高采烈的声音打断了她的问题。“那么你和布鲁斯和好了？这几天布鲁斯总是提起你，说你是他最好的朋友，说你有多么的才华横溢，我看了他收藏的那些书，你的作品摆了一整个书架，真是精彩的故事，每一个都栩栩如生就像身临其境。幸好你们现在和好了，其实布鲁斯一直都很内疚，他只是不肯表现出来。你对他很重要，你们不仅仅是朋友不是吗。”  
“你可真会称赞人，卡尔。我父亲和布鲁斯的父亲关系很好，我们几乎从出生开始就在一起，就像家人一样亲密无间。所以，只要任何人胆敢用朋友的名义接近布鲁斯，再次伤害到他，我都绝不会放过他。哪怕你是超人也不例外。”话题不知为何被引导到至此，芭芭拉顺势给出她的警告。  
“我向你发誓，芭芭拉，我绝对珍惜和布鲁斯之间的友谊。”  
“你还真是关心他，难道你对每个认识的人都这么在意，连他们的朋友都要认识个遍吗？”  
卡尔大方承认。“我很喜欢布鲁斯。他是个很好的人，我相信任何了解他的人都愿意交他这么个朋友。”  
他说得如此坦然，芭芭拉一时找不合适的说辞回应。  
“那么我先告辞了。阿尔弗雷德今晚要做美味的苹果派，我答应过他要去帮把手。”  
看着卡尔快乐地飘走的背影，芭芭拉才晃过神来，她被套话了。  
这两人到底搞什么鬼。布鲁斯害怕与外界交往她能够理解，那么这个氪星人找到自己打探消息的目的又是什么？只是交个朋友，他们有必要弄得这么复杂又纠结吗。芭芭拉满腹疑问，她几乎要怀疑这两人有什么不可告人的秘密联系了。  
但这怎么可能呢？布鲁斯说他以前从未见过超人。  
他撒谎。  
也许布鲁斯有什么计划，再一次背着她实施着。也许她应该相信他，毕竟布鲁斯对的次数总比错的多，而她也会在一旁看着，在他走得太偏时拉他一把。  
晚餐的菜色无可挑剔。  
宾主尽欢。  
芭芭拉本想着再和布鲁斯谈一谈，但是她的编辑临时打电话来，找她讨论下一本书的出版事宜。她只能提前离场，由于小酌了几杯，阿尔弗雷德开车送她市中心，顺便打包了一份美味的苹果派。  
“那么就剩我们俩了哈。”卡尔自力更生，拿来酒瓶给自己和布鲁斯各倒了一杯。飨宴过后，用一杯勃艮第收尾再恰当不过。  
“品味不错。”布鲁斯端起高脚杯，轻轻晃动宝石色的液体，他不喝酒，但这与品酒并不冲突。一抹淡淡的红色浮现在他的脸颊上，除了酒精，饭后升高血糖和体温也能做到这一点。  
“不如在等阿尔弗雷德回来之前，我们先去花园散散步？”卡尔看到布鲁斯放下餐具，连忙一口喝光杯子里剩下的酒，快步走到布鲁斯身边。  
时间还早，外头天还亮着。布鲁斯这些天断断续续地从阿尔弗雷德那里听来了卡尔的行动，他也有点好奇花园被这个天外来客改造后是什么模样。于是他点点头。  
十五分钟后，他后悔了。  
布鲁斯看着各种意义上焕然一新的花园，说不出话来。  
和他记忆中的花园景象相去甚远，然而看着眼前的繁花似锦，布鲁斯忽然不记得这里曾经的模样了。或者说，其实他早就忘记母亲打理过的花园是怎么样的一番光景，他一直留着那些杂草，只是不敢改变现状。  
卡尔盘腿飘在他身边，他们视线平齐，肩膀几乎挨在一起。  
他们坐了一会，天色渐渐暗下来，夕阳半沉暮色的余晖金黄地染透天空。卡尔看着布鲁斯散发出金黄色光芒的侧脸，终于下定决心。“下午你们聊完之后，我找上芭芭拉和她谈了谈。”  
“怎么，偷听我们说话还不够吗？”布鲁斯看似毫不意外地瞥了他一眼，卡尔有点心虚地沉下去半英寸。  
“我保证，我没有用超级听力偷听你和她的对话。”卡尔举起三根手指向他保证，“我很抱歉这么打探你的事。但是，布鲁斯，你有个很好的朋友。”  
“那可不。”布鲁斯偏过头，看着卡尔。最后一点阳光落在他身上。  
此时此刻卡尔脑中回荡的声音就像一首交响曲，他闭上眼，感觉皮肤上最后一点太阳光的消逝。晚间的风吹过花园，草叶沙沙作响，太阳的热力充盈全身让他胸口发热，并不觉得寒冷，除了他将要说出的话。  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，我自以为是地想要关心你。”卡尔等了一会，取下披风盖在布鲁斯身上。“我们回房里去吧。”  
“花园很漂亮。卡尔，谢谢你。”  
氪星人的眼睛闪闪发亮，“那么我们算是朋友了？”  
看着卡尔向自己伸出的手，布鲁斯挑眉。  
“我好像没有理由说不。”  
他们的手紧紧地握在一起，仿佛仪式一般郑重。


End file.
